Confesiones inesperadas
by Peachilein
Summary: Pasar cinco días en la época de Kagome no era sencillo, sobre todo cuando tres chicas metiches estaban continuamente al pendiente de la relación que, supuestamente, llevaban ella e InuYasha. Porque los dos tenían algo, ¿no? Aún así, algo bueno tendría que surgir durante esa semana, aunque fuese por una confesión inesperada o por mera equivocación.
1. Dulce venganza

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La idea del fic es totalmente mía :P.

*** Nota:** Este fic participa en el "Reto 5 días — Declaraciones extrañas" del foro _¡Siéntate!_ en Fanfiction.

*** Objeto requerido primer capítulo:** Una manzana

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Pasar cinco días en la época de Kagome no era sencillo, sobre todo cuando tres chicas metiches estaban continuamente al pendiente de la relación que, supuestamente, llevaban ella e InuYasha. Porque los dos tenían algo, ¿no? Aún así, algo bueno tendría que surgir durante esa semana, aunque fuese por una confesión inesperada o por mera equivocación. _

**Confesiones inesperadas**

**Día 1: Dulce venganza**

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde; hora de cerrar, ¡al fin! El festival escolar estuvo muy concurrido y el bazar que organizó su clase, una locura. La idea de vender manzanas acaramelas de diferentes sabores y colores, resultó ser todo un éxito. Lástima que todas las ganancias obtenidas terminaran como fondos para el colegio, al igual que todos los años. Sí, el mantenimiento de las instalaciones era importante, aunque nunca vendría mal una pequeña recompensa por el trabajo realizado, ¿no? Quizás, a futuro, consideraría ponerse su propio negocio de frutas azucaradas para hacerse millonaria a costa de ellos. Era lo mínimo que se merecía por ser explotada de esta manera, ¡sí, señor!

Cansada, Kagome comenzó a recoger las cosas de su puesto. Lo que más deseaba en estos momentos, era cambiarse de ropa. Vestir todo el día con un ridículo uniforme escarlata de sirvienta exótica, —y para colmo, con un gorrito blanco en forma de crema chantilly— era muy agotador, además de vergonzoso. El traje estaba bien, moldeaba su silueta desde los hombros hasta su cintura y el escote era decente. No era para nada exhibicionista, sin embargo, ¡sus caderas parecían dos enormes y redondas manzanas! ¡Estúpida falda apompada!

—Oye, Kagome, ¿ya terminaste? —reclamó un enfurruñado oji-dorado, quien había permanecido como su guardián desde temprano.

Oh, claro, InuYasha. Se había olvidado por completo de él. Después de sentarlo un par de veces y regañarlo con fundamentos, finalmente, se había quedado tan tranquilo como un manso cachorrito. No fue sencillo lidiar con él, más cuando se había encargado de ahuyentar cuanto cliente se le acercaba para comprar una de sus manzanas acarameladas.

—Perdón, ¿estuviste esperando mucho?

—¿Tú qué crees? —bufó, malhumorado—. No sé por qué tienes que hacer estas cosas. Son una pérdida de tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero esto es parte de mis obligaciones —explicó Kagome, dándose cuenta que InuYasha debería estar hambriento; eso justificaba su irritabilidad. Con una sonrisa, alcanzó una de las frutas endulzadas sobrantes y se la extendió al híbrido—. Buen chico —dijo, al tiempo que le frotaba la cabeza.

—Oye, ¡no me trates como a un maldito perro! —gruñó, aun cuando terminó por arrebatarle la dulce fruta de las manos. Después de todo, sus tripas habían estado retorciéndose del hambre hace un rato—. ¡Y ya quítate eso! —le exigió, señalando sus extrañas ropas, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te refieres a mi uniforme? ¿Qué tiene? —Preguntó y él la miró rápidamente de arriba a abajo, dándole a entender su punto de vista—. De acuerdo, tal vez sea un poco… extravagante, pero aun así, no tiene nada de malo.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si te ves como el ingrediente principal de… de una ensalada, sí, eso —concluyó, callando los peculiares pensamientos que estaban atravesando su mente en esos instantes—. ¡Pareces un tomate!

—Soy una manzana, ¿de acuerdo? Y, se supone que es para atraer clientes —se defendió Kagome.

—Y sí que te funcionó —gruñó él entre dientes en tono sarcástico.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Las miradas que le habían dado varios humanos idiotas a la chica durante el día, le habían dado ganas de destajarlos a todos ellos. Como si aquel estúpido disfraz no insinuaba ya suficiente de sus bien formadas caderas femeninas.

—¿Me vas a negar que te sentiste tentado a comprarme una manzana con este atuendo? —lo retó, golpeando intencionalmente sus apompadas caderas rojas, lisas y brillantes—. Nadie podría resistirse a algo tan sabroso.

Grave error decir semejante tontería, ¿o tal vez había sido su movimiento poco decoroso? En menos de un parpadeó, InuYasha la agarró del brazo y la acorraló contra uno de los pupitres, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

—Keh, ¿me estás provocando, mujer? —Cuestionó él en un tono ronco que la hizo estremecer. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y tomó la delicada barbilla en una de sus manos—: Ten cuidado, porque entre más apetecible se vea una manzana, más dulce puede resultar el mordisco.

Kagome permaneció estática, sintiendo su corazón retumbar fuertemente en su pecho. ¿Qué había dicho?

Aquellos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa burlona, le habían dejado más que clara su insinuación y, aun así, no lo podía creer. Con un movimiento tortuosamente lento, InuYasha se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para que sus alientos chocaran deliciosamente entre sí. Lo justamente necesario para enloquecer a cualquier chica enamorada de diecisiete años. Y, cuando Kagome creyó que él la besaría en cualquier momento, él se alejó sorpresivamente de ella y, en su lugar, le dio una mordida a su manzana acaramelada delante de sus narices.

_«¡Oh, dulce venganza!»,_ pensó él triunfante, saliendo del aula de clases como si nada y dejando a una perpleja Kagome atrás.

Qué eso le sirviera como lección por sentarlo tantas veces e ignorarlo durante todo el día.

Continuará...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Sé que debería seguir trabajando en la continuación de _"¿Cómo pude olvidarte?"_ en lugar de meterme en otras cosas, pero este reto me pareció tan entretenido que no pude resistirme xD. Además que esto lo hice con tiempo y ya está terminado en su totalidad.

Les cuento que éste será un mini fic de no más de cinco capítulos cortos, cuyo reto consiste en publicar diariamente un capítulo nuevo y que contenga ciertos objetos a relacionarse (*ver al inicio).

Sin más qué decir, espero que la lectura les haya resultado entretenida. Ya saben, si les gustó, no duden en alegrarme el día con sus comentarios :P.

¡Hasta mañana!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	2. Un regalo a la fuerza

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La idea del fic es totalmente mía :P.

*** Nota:** Este fic participa en "Reto 5 días — Declaraciones extrañas" del foro _¡Siéntate!_ en Fanfiction.

*** Objeto requerido segundo capítulo:** Una bufanda

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

**Día 2: Un regalo a la fuerza**

—Entonces, Kagome, ¿cómo piensas dársela? —Preguntó Ayumi con curiosidad, acorralando a la azabache junto a sus otras dos amigas.

—Yo… había pensado en algo romántico, pero no creo que él se sienta muy cómodo con eso… —respondió la azabache, un poco dudosa y contempló la bufanda roja, tejida a mano por ella, dentro de una bolsa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Bromeas? Pero si en el romance está el secreto de la seducción —esta vez fue Yuka quien habló—. No puedes echarte para atrás, ahora.

—Así es. Recuerda lo que nos comentó nuestra maestra de manualidades en su clase el día de hoy —recalcó Eri, lista para recitar de memoria lo aprendido—: Si tejes una bufanda antes de la primavera y se la regalas a la persona que más quieres, tu amor, sin duda, será correspondido. Pues, al estar los cuellos de la pareja unidos, los deseos de la mujer dócilmente serán concedidos.

—¡Esta es tu oportunidad para ganarte el corazón de tu novio rebelde, Kagome! No lo desaproveches y muéstrale tu dominio como mujer —la animó Yuka con coraje, mostrándole su puño para darle fuerza.

A Kagome se le resbaló una gota de sudor de la sien. InuYasha, ¿dócil? Ella, ¿la parte dominante? Sí, claro, como si eso fuese posible. Todos esos factores iban en contra de la naturaleza misma del híbrido, ¿cómo esperar que una simple bufanda hiciera tal milagro? Aunque fuese un regalo, inicialmente, pensado para él, no creía en esa clase de supersticiones infantiles y tontas. Sólo tenía que entregársela y punto.

Todavía no sabía cómo se había metido en esto. Tras el incidente de… las manzanas de ayer, InuYasha estuvo esperando por ella en la puerta del instituto a la hora de la salida; ni pensar en no regresar pacíficamente junto a él. Ya bastante había sufrido como para arriesgarse de nuevo a ser la presa de la bestia; aunque al final considerara los puntos buenos de aquello. Nunca se imaginó que sus amigas la _raptaran_ en medio del gentío —sin que él se percatara en ese instante— para someterla a un interrogatorio.

—¡Aquí estás! ¡¿Creías que podías escaparte de mí?!

¡Atrapadas!

La repentina irrupción de un ceñudo oji-dorado asustó a las cuatro chicas. Tres de ellas, al verificar que no se trataba de ningún ladrón, suspiraron aliviadas. Kagome tragó saliva, y por acto reflejo, escondió la bufanda detrás de su espalda. Se supone que el regalo sería una sorpresa; no quería que él la viera aún y mucho menos delante de sus amigas metiches.

Lastimosamente, su movimiento no pasó desapercibido por InuYasha.

—¿Qué traes allí? —Preguntó él al percibir el nerviosismo de la azabache y se acercó a ella—. ¿Qué escondes?

—¿Yo? N-nada —tartamudeó, tomándolo rápidamente del brazo para distraer su atención—. Mejor vámonos, ¿sí? Se nos está haciendo tarde. Adiós, chicas.

Pese a la inicial confusión por tan extraña actitud de la muchacha, InuYasha se dejó llevar por ella. Todo estaba marchando bien, hasta que una de sus amigas tuvo que abrir su boca, pues se percató de un peculiar detalle sobre la cabeza del platinado.

—Kagome, ¿por qué InuYasha está disfrazado? ¿Se irán a algún festival? —preguntó Yuka, curiosa por aquellas simpáticas orejitas que, estaba segura, ya haber visto en algún evento anterior.

—¿Disfrazado? —repitió él, confundido, moviendo instintivamente una de sus orejas.

A Kagome casi le da un paro cardiaco. ¿En dónde demonios había dejado InuYasha su gorra? La última vez que lo vio, ¡él aún la traía puesta! Oh, claro, con tanto salto por la ciudad al buscarla, seguramente, la habría perdido en alguna parte. Y, ahora, ¡¿qué iban a hacer?! Si sus amigas descubrían la identidad de InuYasha, ¡se armaría un escándalo!

En un rápido movimiento, la azabache agarró la bufanda roja de la bolsa y se la colocó rápidamente a InuYasha, cubriendo sus perrunas orejas de la vista de sus amigas. En su desesperación, apretó tan fuerte el nudo, que casi ahoga al pobre hombre, además de aplastar su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres matarme, mujer? ¡Déjame! —Rezongó el oji-dorado, soltándose el apretado nudo de su garganta.

Estaba seguro que sus ojos se habían inflado como dos globos a punto de reventarse por tanta presión. ¡Kagome estaba loca!

—¡Todo es por tu culpa! —Lo regañó ella, jalándolo hacia abajo—, ¿qué no ves la gravedad de la situación? ¿En dónde rayos dejaste la gorra?

—¿Qué situación? Olvida la gorra, ellas ya me vieron…

—Pues con mayor razón no te quites la bufanda.

—¿Qué? ¡No quiero! Estuve corriendo mucho para encontrarte y tengo calor.

—¿Y si te digo que esta bufanda la hice yo? Es un regalo para ti, así que, ¡úsala para cubrirte!

—Pues gracias, pero no la necesito —soltó automáticamente, sin pensar en sus palabras. Cuando sintió que el agarre se aflojó, se dio cuenta de su error y trató de enmendarlo—. ¡Espera! No es que no me guste tu regalo, es sólo que…

—¡¿Por qué no te quedas callado una sola vez y te dejas someter a mis deseos?!

Kagome explotó, dejando salir toda su furia, tanto que InuYasha se sintió diminuto y sus amigas retrocedieron espantadas. De acuerdo, más que espantadas, las tres chicas la miraron con sorpresa.

Acaso, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta? ¡Oh, no! Esto, definitivamente, podría malinterpretarse.

Cuando Kagome alzó sus achocolatados ojos a un sonrojado y enmudecido InuYasha, supo que estaba muerta. ¿Podría considerarse esto como un desquite por lo que él le había hecho ayer?

Bueno, por lo menos había hecho entrega de su regalo, aunque fuese a la fuerza… y con un pequeño desliz de su imprudente boca. Sí, nada como las confesiones estúpidamente inesperadas para poner en duda su buena reputación delante de los demás.

Continuará...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Como lo prometí, aquí me tienen con la segunda entrega de este loco fic; puntual y casi a la misma hora de ayer. No saben lo mucho que me costó escribir este capítulo en su momento, pues no lograba inspirarme en algo que contuviera una bufanda xDD. Espero que, dentro de lo posible, haya sido de su completo agrado y disfrutaran de la lectura n_n.

En cuanto al capítulo anterior… ¡WOW! De verdad, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en especial a: **Raven Sakura**, **Fireeflower**, **Ahome23**, **Mme Morgan**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Renesmee Black Cullen1096**, **Sexy Style**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Hikaru Kino88**, **Taishita StarkTaisho**, **Faby Sama** y **lindakagome**. Ni se imaginan lo feliz que me han hecho con sus reviews *-*.

Gracias también por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos; así como a todos esos lectores silenciosos que aún me temen xD.

Si les gustó, no duden en alegrarme el día con sus comentarios :P.

¡Hasta mañana!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	3. Quiero un beso

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La idea del fic es totalmente mía :P.

*** Nota:** Este fic participa en el "Reto 5 días — Declaraciones extrañas" del foro _¡Siéntate!_ en Fanfiction.

*** Objeto requerido tercer capítulo: **Chocolate.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

**Día 3: Quiero un beso**

Al límite de sus fuerzas, Kagome tiró sus cosas al pie de las escaleras de su casa. Había sido un día muy estresante. Y, es que, la presencia de InuYasha, vigilándola como halcón desde la ventana de su clase, casi provocó un desastre. ¿Cómo no iba a llamar la atención un chico de traje rojo y orejas de perro, rascándose la cabeza con sus pies, sobre la rama de un enorme árbol de unos diez metros de altura? Suficientemente difícil fue escapar de sus amigas al salir de clases y evitar un nuevo interrogatorio. ¡Ni pensar dejarse atrapar otra vez por ellas!

Lo único que quería ahora era descansar y olvidarse de todo. ¿Qué mejor manera que buscar alguna golosina rica en la cocina y devorarla mientras miraba alguna película? Sí, precisamente eso haría.

Al poco rato, apareció también InuYasha en la entrada. Su postura era la de un ogro golpeado, despeinado y sucio. Su trayecto junto a Kagome resultó muy doloroso el día de hoy. Con tantos "abajos" que recibió, de milagro no se le desfiguró la cara. ¡Estúpida Kagome! Si lo único que él había querido, era protegerla.

Con esas hormonas alborotadas de mujer _dominante_, no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que le confesara sus extraños pensamientos a nadie más. Algún humano idiota podría aceptarla y… ¡De ninguna manera correría ese riesgo! Es más, él estaba dispuesto a _sacrificarse_ por el bien de ella y el suyo, le pesara a quien le pesara.

—Oye, Kagome, ¿cuánto más piensas quedarte en tu época? —Inquirió InuYasha, dejándose caer cual costal de papas en el suelo de la sala. Tantos días en el futuro, podría traer daños colaterales—. Tenemos que volver para derrotar a Naraku.

Kagome pareció ignorar su pregunta, pues con total despreocupación, salió de la cocina, tarareando una rítmica melodía. En sus manos, llevaba una cajita de color rosado; al parecer algo comestible. Sonriendo traviesamente, la azabache pasó de él hasta llegar a la sala y se acomodó frente al televisor, buscando algún canal que pudiera distraer su conmocionada mente de su loco mundo. ¡Lo necesitaba con urgencia!

—Oh, están dando _Duro de matar 4_. ¡Perfecto! —exclamó la muchacha, emocionada.

—¡Kagome! ¿Me estás escuchando? —se exasperó el híbrido al no obtener ninguna respuesta. Si algo odiaba, era que la gente lo ignorase—. ¡Respóndeme!

—No seas escandaloso y ven aquí —indicó ella, palpando un espacio junto a ella y comenzando a comer el contenido de la cajita rosa—. Acordamos en que serían cinco días, ¿recuerdas? Lo prometiste.

Oh, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Kagome le había insistido tanto que no tuvo más opción que acceder a su petición. Sí, aquel día su única alternativa —después de negarse rotundamente— había sido aceptar los cinco días en su época o arriesgarse a atravesar la tierra con un sinfín de posibles sentones. A veces, Kagome podía dar mucho miedo.

Un buen descanso de monstruos y batallas, después de tres meses sin volver, no venían mal tampoco.

De mala gana, InuYasha se sentó junto a Kagome sin refutar más. Observar las cosas extrañas que mostraba la caja mágica y, además muy cerca de la azabache, podría resultar entretenido. De todas formas, estarían a solas por un par de horas más…

—Oye, Kagome… ¿qué es lo que quisiste decir ayer exactamente? —se animó a preguntar después de pensarlo mucho. La duda de _"dejarse someter a sus deseos"_ lo había estado inquietando demasiado.

—¿Hmm? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Kagome distraídamente, totalmente concentrada en la película.

El platinado suspiró con pesadez. Mejor olvidar el tema por ahora. De todas formas, ella no le prestaría la menor atención.

Relajados, ambos fijaron sus miradas en el televisor. InuYasha pensó que ese tipo calvo de la pantalla tenía muchos problemas en tratar de no morir, hasta que la película fue interrumpida por un molesto anuncio comercial.

La imagen de una caja brillante y rosada apareció, acompañada de una tonada sensual y un par de labios cautivadores. A los pocos segundos, una mujer siendo besada por un hombre en la boca de forma apasionada; y luego, ésta misma mujer, deleitándose con lo que parecía ser un dulce achocolatado:

—_Un beso puede ser muy romántico, puede inspirar poemas y canciones. Un beso puede despertar hasta los más dormidos instintos, pero no es tan excitante como el chocolate derretido en la boca… ¿No quisieras probar uno?_

_«Sí»_, respondió la mente de InuYasha involuntariamente a la pregunta del comercial.

De inmediato, él se tensó. ¿Cómo podían pasar ese tipo de cosas sin vergüenza alguna delante de las personas? ¡Más encima con un mensaje subliminal incluido! ¿Acaso no sabían que esas escenas podían ser dañinas para la salud?

Con disimulo miró a Kagome de soslayo, buscando alguna reacción en ella y lo que encontró, lo dejó sin aliento...

Inconsciente de que estaba siendo observada, la muchacha se relamió los labios mientras una diminuta sonrisa surcaba su rostro, haciéndola parecer alguien irreal ante los ojos de él. La dulce fragancia de cacao, leche y azúcar llegó hasta su sensible olfato, mientras las pupilas de la joven no dejaban de contemplar distraídamente la pantalla.

InuYasha tragó saliva. No estaba seguro desde cuándo, pero ella se había vuelto su tentación más grande. Su poco autocontrol le gritaba que tomara esos labios para saciarse vagamente de una parte de ella. Sólo una pequeña ración, la misma porción de chocolate que ella se había llevado a la boca.

Ofuscado, se sacudió la cabeza y la volvió a mirar. Esta vez, reparó en la cajita de color rosado que reposaba sobre las piernas femeninas; era la misma que había sido anunciada en televisión. En ese caso…

—Quiero un beso —expuso él repentinamente y sin recato.

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo debido a la sorpresa. Boquiabierta, se giró a él, dejando car uno de los chocolates que estuvo a punto de comerse.

—¿Q-qué? —logró articular, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Me refiero a eso —indicó, señalando la caja rosada y tratando de mantener la seriedad—, quiero un chocolate. ¿Qué pensabas, tonta?

Oh, sí, ¡cómo le encantaba hacerla sonrojar!

La azabache bajó su mirada al pequeño empaque, confundida, y leyó las letras de la tapa. _Beso_, ¡¿así se llamaban los chocolates?!

Vaya broma, y ella que había pensado que InuYasha se lo había dicho en serio. ¡Casi la mataba de un infarto por tal confesión/ petición! Aunque, aquella sonrisa pícara que esbozaron sus labios masculinos luego de decir aquello tan descaradamente, la hizo dudar por unos instantes. ¿Habría sido una indirecta? Tal vez, resultaría más conveniente sentarlo por hacerse el gracioso con ella… de nuevo.

¿Sentarlo o besarlo imprevistamente? He aquí el dilema.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¿Cuántas más quieren un _beso_? Yo, definitivamente quiero uno. ¿Qué? Por supuesto que me estoy refiriendo al _chocolate_ u_u jajaja. No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me gustó mucho este capítulo, aunque nuestro InuYasha se saliera con la suya de nuevo… pobre Kagome, algún día matará sus nervios xD.

¡Infinitas gracias por todos sus reviews! *-* En verdad me han alegrado enormemente y sacado varias sonrisas. Mis especiales agradecimientos a: **Madame Morgan**, **Fireeflower**, **serena tsukino chiba**, **Renesmee Black Cullen1096**, **TheInuyasha**, **loag**, **lindakagome**, **Ranka Hime**, **Sele de la Luna**, **Hikaru Kino88**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Taishita StarkTaisho**, **Whitemiko5**, **Marlene Vasquez**,** Alferza** y **Faby Sama**. Me hace feliz que les esté gustando y divirtiendo el fic n_n.

Gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos también; así como a todos esos lectores silenciosos que aún no se animan a comentar. Recuerden, no muerdo xD.

Si les gustó, no duden en dejarme su opinión :P.

¡Hasta mañana!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	4. Malos entendidos

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La idea del fic es totalmente mía :P.

*** Nota:** Este fic participa en el "Reto 5 días — Declaraciones extrañas" del foro _¡Siéntate!_ en Fanfiction.

*** Objeto requerido cuarto capítulo:** Ropa interior

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

**Día 4: Malos entendidos **

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. El clima era cálido y una suave brisa lo acompañaba; ideal para lavar ropa y ponerla a secar en el patio posterior. Bueno, eso fue lo que pensó la señora Higurashi esta mañana al recoger la tonelada de prendas sucias de la familia y ponerse a la labor.

Aburrido, InuYasha soltó un bostezo. Alzó distraídamente sus dorados ojos al cielo, mientras permanecía acostado de lado y apoyado sobre su brazo derecho, junto a la madre de Kagome. Ya era el cuarto día en que la azabache asistía con regularidad al lugar que ella llamaba escuela y, esta vez, él no fue capaz de acompañarla. La señora Higurashi se había empeñado en llevárselo de compras para abastecer la despensa y él, como todo un _caballero_, no pudo negarse a tal petición, puesto que las bolsas estarían muy pesadas al volver. Sobre todo cuando la mujer mencionó la palabra _Ramen_ y algo sobre filetes a bajo precio.

Recién ahora se daba cuenta que aquello había sido una carnada para mantenerlo alejado del instituto, de Kagome y de sus fastidiosas amigas. Bueno, más bien de Kagome, después de haberlos descubierto en una situación casi comprometedora. Nunca se imagino que su jugarreta de los chocolates se le saliera de las manos y la azabache realmente lo sorprendiera con la intensión de…

—InuYasha, ¿podrías ayudarme? —pidió la señora Higurashi, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos de ayer. Obedientemente, él se levantó de su puesto, recibiendo un enorme bulto de ropa limpia en sus manos—. Por favor, llévalo a mi habitación y déjalo sobre mi cama —indicó, mientras terminaba de colgar algunas piezas faltantes de ropa sobre el tendedero. Con suerte, se secarían pronto también.

Con un asentimiento, el platinado obedeció a la orden dada. No tenía nada mejor que hacer de todos modos. Con cuidado de no tirar nada, entró a la casa y subió al segundo piso, dejando todas esas prendas en el lugar que le habían dicho.

—Oh, parece que Kagome está cerca —dijo, olfateando el aroma de la muchacha a poca distancia de la casa—. _Genial_, sus amigas vienen con ella —masculló en tono sarcástico, no muy seguro de si salir o mejor quedarse dentro.

Optó por la primera opción; estaba demasiado aburrido.

Esta vez, se aseguró de tener un pañuelo sobre su cabeza y evitar un nuevo escándalo a causa de sus inofensivas orejas. Si por él fuera, les diría toda la verdad a esas chiquillas de una vez. ¿No se supone que eran las mejores amigas de Kagome? Pues tarde o temprano se enterarían y tendrían que guardar el secreto.

—Hola InuYasha, ¿sigues por aquí? —Saludó Eri amablemente al divisarlo y él asintió.

—Estuve ayudando a la mamá de Kagome con las compras y la ropa —explicó sin mayores detalles, señalando a la ocupada señora en el tendedero, tras suyo.

—¿Lo ven? No hay nada extraño por aquí —indicó Kagome aliviada de encontrarse con las cosas en orden—. Todo fue un malentendido y lo que creyeron ver el otro día, sólo fue su imaginación —recalcó por reiterada vez en el día, haciendo referencia a las orejas de InuYasha.

—Eso creo —comentó Yuka, ahora más calmada—. Perdónanos, InuYasha, por lo del otro día. Ahora que sabemos que todo fue una confusión, ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

El híbrido no le dio mayor importancia y dio por zanjado el asunto con un simple _"keh"_, cruzándose de brazos. Iba a retirarse junto con Kagome, cuando a una de las chicas le pareció ver algo peculiar entre las ropas del hombre.

—InuYasha, ¿qué tienes allí? —Consultó Ayumi, acercándose a él, con la mirada fija en una de sus mangas. Cual mago, extrajo una delicada prenda que, aparentemente, se había adherido a él de algún modo—. ¿Un… sostén?

Las tres jovencitas se giraron al platinado interrogantes, sorprendidas y, definitivamente, curiosas. A Kagome le dio un ligero tic en el ojo derecho. ¡¿Qué rayos hacía InuYasha con su ropa interior en su poder?! ¿Qué es lo que él había estado haciendo durante su ausencia? Y, lo más importante: ¡¿Qué pensarían sus amigas de ellos?!

El platinado no entendió el significado de la palabra sostén, por lo que miró nuevamente aquella pieza con detención. Frunció un poco el ceño y al analizar la forma redondeada de lo que parecían ser dos copas, dedujo inmediatamente lo que era, lo cual produjo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡N-no, esperen! No es lo que parece; y-yo no hice nada —trató de defenderse, moviendo sus manos agitadamente con nerviosismo.

¡Las malas interpretaciones podían darse con tanta facilidad!

Repentinamente, un frío viento sopló y las prendas del tendedero se agitaron bruscamente. Nadie vio venir cuando una pequeña pieza blanca en forma triangular se desprendió de los ganchos, volando y estampándose directamente en el rostro de InuYasha.

¿Coincidencia o alguna señal del cielo por su culpabilidad? ¿Quién sabe?

Las cuatro muchachas alzaron sus miradas al oji-dorado y parpadearon de forma sincronizada. ¿Acaso eso era…?

Algo molesto por la repentina interrupción de lo que fuere que le hubiese obstruido la vista, el híbrido alzó sus manos y se quitó la pequeña prenda de su nariz y la miró e, incluso, la olfateó. De hecho, creyó reconocer un aroma oculto en ella.

—Oye, Kagome, esto aún huele a ti —indicó sin mayor preocupación. Las chicas retuvieron el aire, acallando un pequeño chillido.

Dada aquella escandalizada reacción, él parpadeó dudoso. Finalmente, decidió extender el diminuto triángulo con curiosidad para verlo mejor y…

Lo que estaba sujetando entre sus manos, ¿no era…? ¡¿Por qué a él?!

—Parece que InuYasha tiene un gran olfato —comentó Eri, esbozando una sonrisa, nerviosa.

—Más que eso, para mí que él ya ha visto a Kagome antes en ropa interior —sugirió Yuka, tratando de asimilar sus propios pensamientos.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó InuYasha sobresaltado, buscando una manera de salir de ésta—. He visto a Kagome desnuda un par de veces, ¡pero juro que nunca con eso de allí puesto!

¡Un segundo! ¿Eso no era lo que había querido decir? Él sólo…

¡Maldición! Otro malentendido…

Kagome tuvo una especie de cortocircuito. Todo su cuerpo se petrificó y su cabello se erizó. Debió ser una impresión muy fuerte, pues todo su rostro se iluminó cual semáforo en luz roja.

¿Morirse en ese instante sería una mala idea?

Eri, Ayumi y Yuka no supieron cómo reaccionar ante eso. Nunca se imaginaron que el novio de Kagome pudiera tener ese tipo de manías y, ¡Kagome, mucho menos!

—¡Eso quiere decir que… ustedes…! —El dedo acusatorio de Yuka cayó sobre ellos.

¡Estaban perdidos!

Y, como si alguien hubiese activado algún tipo de señal de auxilio, la señora Higurashi apareció en escena, con la natural tranquilidad que la caracterizaba. Sí, ¡súper mamá al rescate!

—¿No quieren pasar a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente? —preguntó con una amable sonrisa, aturdiendo a las tres amigas metiches.

InuYasha y Kagome quisieron besarla en ese instante por salvarlos de tan comprometedora situación, aunque después de ver su mirada excesivamente serena, optaron por prepararse mejor para recibir una de _esas_ charlas al final del día.

¿Sería conveniente explicarle antes que todo era malentendido?

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¡Al fin, viernes!

¿Pueden creer que este capítulo me costó igual o, incluso, más que el de la bufanda? Al parecer, la musa de la ropa interior no quiso acompañarme en su momento u_u xD.

Espero que les haya gustado y sacado una que otra sonrisa después de todo :P.

Como siempre, infinitas gracias por sus geniales comentarios. ¡Me han hecho tan feliz! Mis especiales agradecimientos a: **haru10**, **serena tsukino chiba**, **Renesmee Black Cullen1096**, **rose thane**, **Taishita StarkTaisho**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Hikaru Kino88**, **Madame Morgan**, **Raven Sakura**, **lindakagome**, **Sele de la Luna**, **Faby Sama** y **kagomechan60**.

Si les gustó, no duden en alegrarme con sus comentarios =). Ése es mi salario xD.

¡Hasta mañana!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	5. Vulnerable ante ti

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La idea del fic es totalmente mía :P.

*** Nota:** Este fic participa en el "Reto 5 días — Declaraciones extrañas" del foro _¡Siéntate!_ en Fanfiction.

*** Objeto requerido quinto capítulo:** Hechizo

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

**Día 5: Vulnerable ante ti**

—Entonces, ¿por eso se transformó en humano?

Impresionado, Sôta inspeccionó a InuYasha de pies a cabeza. Ver a su amigo _orejas de perro_ en forma humana, era algo completamente nuevo para él; simplemente, fascinante. Él siempre había considerado al platinado su héroe y saber que podía cambiar su forma durante la luna nueva, lo hacía imaginárselo como un personaje que ocultaba su identidad secreta durante algunas noches. ¡Genial!

La señora Higurashi lo tomó bastante bien también y halagó a InuYasha por su nueva apariencia, diciéndole lo apuesto que se veía igualmente con el cabello y ojos oscuros. Una observación que lo hizo sonrojar; no era muy habitual recibir esa clase de comentarios referente a su aspecto físico… mucho menos si ese comentario venía de su _suegra_. Sí, ¡SU suegra!

¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que la señora Higurashi aprovecharía la vergonzosa charla de anoche para darles su aprobación? Independientemente de las discusiones, aclaraciones y posteriores explicaciones de diferentes maneras de "protección", —sólo por si acaso—, todo había salido bastante bien. Sólo esperaba no tener que pasar por algo semejante otra vez…

Generalmente, se sentía incómodo e inseguro cuando estaba en su forma humana, pero estando con la familia de Kagome —su familia—, las cosas eran diferentes. Se sentía bien con ellos.

Además, éste sería su último día en la época actual hasta dentro de algún tiempo, y no estaba por demás pasar su etapa vulnerable en un lugar alejado del peligro de monstruos y bestias poderosas.

El abuelo analizó a InuYasha de pies a cabeza por un largo minuto de silencio. Parecía tener sus dudas aún. Lo rodeó para observarlo de cerca, poniéndolo un poco nervioso por tan extenuante escudriño.

—Esto es obra de un hechizo —concluyó el anciano, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Un hechizo? —repitió el joven hombre, parpadeando confundido.

Kagome, Sôta y la señora Higurashi se voltearon al abuelo con curiosidad.

—Se trata de un viejo hechizo que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Higurashi —explicó con aire de sabiduría—. Mis ancestros lo utilizaban para atrapar a los espíritus y así, poder vencerlos.

—¿De verdad, abuelo? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Sôta, curioso.

El anciano sonrió satisfecho. Ésta era una de las primeras veces que uno de sus nietos le prestaba algo de atención.

—Los despojaban de sus poderes sobrenaturales durante las noches de luna llena. Una criatura que nunca ha experimentado los sentimientos humanos, es presa fácil —continuó y se acordó de algo más—: Aunque ahora que lo pienso, algunas mujeres lo utilizaban también para aprovecharse de ellos y ganarse sus corazones. Los aldeanos de aquella época eran muy feos, a comparación de esos seres…

—Imagino que con eso ya habrán habido hombres más apuestos para la siguiente generación —comentó la señora Higurashi, divertida por el relato.

—Kagome, confiesa, ¿qué le hiciste a este pobre muchacho? —preguntó el anciano acusatoriamente. InuYasha respingó—. O más bien dicho, ¿cómo planeas _aprovecharte_ de él, ahora que es vulnerable?

—¡¿Qué?! Estás loco, abuelo; yo no le haría nada de eso a InuYasha —se defendió la azabache, ofendida. De hecho, se sonrojó levemente al entender el doble sentido implícito—. Además, tu relato cuenta de un hechizo en luna llena; por si no te has dado cuenta, hoy es luna NUEVA.

—Sí, pero estas oportunidades únicas no pueden ser desaprovechadas, hija —continuó hablando el abuelo, mirando ahora a los dos jóvenes de frente—. Hechizo o no, ustedes se gustan, y yo… ¡quiero un bisnieto!

InuYasha y Kagome parpadearon ante la sorpresa del comentario y, como si estuviesen conectados por el mismo enchufe, sus rostros se prendieron de un tono rojo, al mismo tiempo. ¡¿Cómo un anciano de esa edad les podía salir con algo como eso delante de todos?!

Si es que iba a haber algún cataclismo apocalíptico, ¡éste era el momento justo!

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir… —intervino la señora Higurashi con total serenidad, sacándolos del apuro—. Abuelo, Sôta, a la cama.

A regañadientes, el niño y el anciano obedecieron, siendo guiados a sus respectivas habitaciones por la mujer. Ella desapareció junto con ellos en el segundo piso, no sin antes dirigirles una sonrisa y una mirada significativa a los dos jóvenes. Algo así como un: _Pórtense bien_.

Kagome suspiró aliviada. Ahora que ella e InuYasha se habían quedado solos, no habría más momentos bochornosos de qué preocuparse.

—Oye, Kagome… —la voz suave y ronca con la que su acompañante había dicho su nombre, la estremeció—. Sobre lo que dijo tu abuelo…

La azache sintió sudor frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo ante el nerviosismo. InuYasha no podía creer que el anciano hablaba en serio, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿D-de qué hablas?

InuYasha exhaló con pesadez. Lo había estado pensando mucho y, aun cuando nunca se propuso que las cosas salieran de este modo, ya no podía negarse a sí mismo. Su condición humana lo volvía vulnerable en muchas maneras —tal como lo explicó el abuelo—, sobre todo cuando Kagome estaba cerca. Y, dado que este delicado tema había salido a flote… ¿por qué no animarse?

Sabía que no era bueno con las palabras y que siempre metía la pata, pero de algo estaba seguro: ¡Él no era ningún cobarde!

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Tragando fuertemente saliva, InuYasha se volteó hacia Kagome y para sorpresa de ella, la tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Esto era ridículo, pero…

—Kagome, ¿quisieras tener un hijo conmigo?

La mandíbula de la muchacha cayó hasta el suelo. ¡¿InuYasha había dicho QUÉ?! No podía creer que utilizara las mismas palabras que solía emplear Miroku para proponerle _eso_ a una mujer. Aunque, con un maestro como ese mañoso monje, ¿qué más podía esperarse? No, no, aun así, nunca pensó que él fuera capaz de decir algo semejante.

Fiebre, InuYasha debía tener mucha fiebre y estaba delirando. ¿Sería cosa de la luna nueva?

—Y-yo… yo… ¡mi mamá podría escucharnos!

InuYasha parpadeó y frunció el entrecejo, colorado hasta la punta de sus orejas. Si bien no había querido sonar como el idiota de Miroku, al pensar en las palabras del abuelo, su confesión salió casi automáticamente de su boca. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

¡Malditas hormonas de humano que no lograba controlar y lo hacían vulnerable ante ella!

—¡No ahora, tonta! —Exclamó a la defensiva—. Más adelante… si es que quieres —balbuceó, buscando las palabras correctas—. Lo que quiero decir es que… yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía o cómo se diga, y puedes aprovecharte de mí cuando gustes… —dijo arrebatadamente, embarrando el incómodo momento aún más—. ¡No, espera! Tampoco quise decir eso, yo… el hechizo…

La azabache salió de su aturdimiento y sonrió. Claro que entendió lo que su torpe híbrido trató de decirle, por lo tanto, decidió ayudarlo en lugar de sentarlo como se merecía.

—Cállate…

Con esa simple orden, Kagome le cerró la boca a InuYasha con sus labios para que dejara de decir tonterías y, él con gusto le correspondió.

¡Al fin!

Un beso que lo dijo todo; sin miedos, sin explicaciones. Una casta caricia que removió sus sentidos hasta lo más profundo de sus corazones, en un acto de amor mutuo.

¿Qué podían decir? Se amaban y después de tantas indirectas y absurdas confesiones inesperadas, sería tonto no admitir sus sentimientos de una vez. Después de todo, habían nacido para conocerse y estar juntos hasta el fin de sus días, ya fuera a causa de algún hechizo, un tonto error o por los mismos lazos del destino.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** Colorín colorado, este cuento ha terminado xD.

El último capítulo siempre es el más difícil, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Pese a lo corto e improvisado, me encantó haber podido escribir este pequeño fic para ustedes. Aunque fuese algo complicado publicar un capítulo diario, creo que estuvo bien n_n.

Ahora que esto ha terminado, sólo puedo decir: ¡Reto cumplido!

Agradezco infinitamente el gran apoyo que me han venido dando durante estos cinco días. Nunca creí que el fic tuviera tanta aceptación y le gustara a tanta gente. Me han hecho demasiado feliz con sus risas y comentarios *-*. Mis especiales agradecimientos a: **Sakura Raven**, **Whitemiko5**, **Renesmee Black Cullen1096**, **Amaterasu97**, **Fireeflower**, **serena tsukino chiba**, **Hikaru Kino88**, **lindakagome**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Lau05**, **Taishita StarkTaisho**, **Faby Sama** e **inuykag4ever**.

¡Hasta una próxima! Y, los que me siguen en el otro fic, nos vemos en _"¿Cómo pude olvidarte?"._ =)

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


End file.
